


Two Hearts, One Gift

by icouldprobablyknitthat



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Reyva, bluerey, jeditestor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 16:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13415469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icouldprobablyknitthat/pseuds/icouldprobablyknitthat
Summary: Rey has a very special Christmas present for Jessika. (This is total cheese, y'all. Sorry it's a little late for the holidays.)





	Two Hearts, One Gift

Rey hummed as she stirred one mug of cocoa and then the other. Jessika was down the hall, obliging her by changing into the new holiday pajamas that Rey had brought home that evening. Rey was already wearing hers -- pink with white snowflakes -- and she was enjoying the prospect of a quiet evening with her girlfriend before the family Christmas party they would attend the next day. Jessika had a family full of siblings, aunts, uncles, and cousins. Rey’s dads would be there too, but they didn’t have anything like the boisterous, extended Pava family. They just had Rey, and they’d been welcomed into the fold just as completely as she had.

“Are you serious?” Jessika stood in the living room, backlit by the Christmas tree, and gestured to her own pajamas, red with white snowflakes.

“Oh come on,” Rey was smiling as she rounded the corner into the living room and handed Jessika a mug of cocoa. “Humor me.”

“Well, they  _ are _ terribly cozy,” Jessika conceded, then took a sip of the cocoa and sighed.

“That’s more like it.” Rey pulled a blanket off the sofa and sat on the floor in front of the tree. Jessika joined her, leaning against her and being careful not to spill their drinks. 

“Merry Christmas,” Jessika said. Rey kissed her hair, then pulled the blanket around them. 

“Merry Christmas. Love you.”

“Love you too.” Jessika looked up at Rey, and they shared a soft kiss. Jessika sighed again. “Are you ready for Christmas chaos tomorrow?”

“I think so,” Rey chuckled, “but I’m not so certain about my dads.”

“Pfft, Luke and Wedge’ll be fine. Two of my sisters had babies this year. They’ll need cuddles.”

Rey smiled, nestling against Jessika and gazing at the lights on the tree. This was their third Christmas together, and she wanted so many more. She wanted to wake up next to Jessika every morning and fall asleep beside her every night. One day, she wanted to show up at the family Christmas party with their own kids in tow. Her heart flipped, and she hoped that Jessika couldn’t feel the jump in her pulse. She was going to do this, she totally was. She kissed Jessika’s hair again, straightened up a little, and set her mug on the floor.

“So, can we open a Christmas Eve gift?”

“Yes!” Jessika answered eagerly. She set her own mug on the floor and lunged for a present under the tree. Rey almost forgot her own nerves as Jessika grinned and handed her the package. “Open this one.”

“Okay,” Rey leaned forward and plucked a present off the pile, “but you have to open this one first.” She hoped that her voice wasn’t shaking. Jessika’s smile faltered for half a moment, but she nodded and accepted the present from Rey.

“Yeah, sure.” Jessika removed the bow and stuck it on Rey’s nose, then carefully undid the wrapping paper. She took the lid off the small white box and froze. She stared at the ring, but didn’t look up or say a word. Rey rushed to fill the silence.

“Jess,” Rey began, took the bow off her nose, cleared her throat, started again, “Jess, this is perfect,  _ we’re  _ perfect, and I want to have us forever. I love you.” Rey could barely hear anything over the beating of her own heart. Jessika was still staring at the box in her hands, not speaking. “Jess?” Rey waved her hand in front of Jessika’s face.

Jessika burst out laughing.

This was not going the way Rey had thought it would.

Jessika bent forward, still laughing, and rolled onto her side. Tears were in her eyes as she pushed herself back up to sitting. Rey was beginning to get concerned, and maybe a little irritated. She’d had the simple tanzanite ring for months, just waiting for the right moment.

“Jess, what’s wr-- ”

“Open your present.” Jessika was  _ still laughing _ , and she was wiping tears from her eyes. Rey unwrapped her gift.

This  _ really _ wasn’t going the way Rey had planned. Inside the box was a filigree emerald ring that Rey had admired in a shop several months before. Her mouth fell open and she looked up at Jessika, who wasn’t laughing anymore.

“Wait, were you-- are-- are you proposing too?” Rey couldn’t believe it. But then again, she could totally believe it. Of  _ course _ they would propose to each other on the same day.

“I had a really great speech rehearsed too, but you stole my thunder, you nerd.”

“Oh really? Let’s hear it.” Rey grinned and settled her hands in her lap. Jessika blushed and laid her hands over Rey’s. She took a deep breath and looked into Rey’s eyes.

“Rey, what we have is… is completely unexpected and undeniably wonderful. I love you so much, and I can’t imagine spending a day without you.” Jessika paused and tilted her head, giving Rey a small smile. “I really want you to be my wife, and I really  _ really  _ want to be yours.”

“Wow,” Rey whispered.

“Kinda sounds like we’re getting married.” Jessika grinned and looked down at the ring Rey had given her. She picked the ring out of the box and handed it to Rey.

“Sounds like it.” Rey beamed back at her and handed her the emerald ring. They took turns wiggling the rings onto each other’s fingers. Rey looked down at the ring gleaming on her finger and chuckled. “This is so cheesy.”

“Yeah, well,” Jessika laughed, “that’s us.” She leaned in and kissed Rey softly. Rey laughed and leaned her forehead against Jessika’s. Jessika slid her arms around Rey and hugged her.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Rey held Jessika close. She couldn’t believe her good fortune.

“Merry Christmas,” they said at once, then laughed at each other. Rey gazed at the lights on the tree, then looked at Jessika again. She swore she could see the next day, the next Christmas, the rest of her life.


End file.
